Hot elves, cute hobbits, and lots of craziness
by IRLost
Summary: Sequel to How did the fellowship end up in my house.What happens when you let me and my friends loose in Middle Earth? Lots of craziness and a few restraining orders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Elves, Cute Hobbits, and Lots of Craziness.**

**Hey peoples. I read through my story again and found lots of errors so I am rewriting it. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept for my friends and me. tear**

"**Hahaha. You are funny, Aragorn, you really are!" Stanzi said.**

"**I am not lying to you. We are in Middle Earth." Aragorn replied.**

"**Yeah! I want to meet Arwen. You know I was her for hall-o-ween once. And Stanzi was Eowyn. My grandma made my dress and her mom made hers. I even had elf ears and I found a necklace like Arwen's. It was so cool." I rambled. "Wait! Is everyone here?" **

"**I don't know." replied Stanzi. "Nick?"**

"**Here."**

"**Jamie?"**

"**Here."**

"**Leggy dearest?"**

"**Please don't call me that."**

"**Ok. Gimli?"**

"**Here."**

"**Boromir?"**

"**Here."**

"**All four hobbits?"**

"**Here."**

"**Here."**

"**Here."**

"**Here."**

"**Kelsey? Kelsey?"**

"**Ok. I guess everyone is here expect for Kelsey." I said.**

"**Good. Now can we go to Rivendell?" Jamie asked.**

**A few days later**

"**We're in Rivendell, we're in Rivendell, we're in Rivendell!" Me and Stanzi sang through the gates of Rivendell.**

"**Who are you and why are you making such a racket?" Lord Elrond asked.**

"**Sorry big forehead dude. I forgot you have sensitive hearing." I said.**

"**I DO NOT HAVE A BIG FOREHEAD!" Lord Elrond yelled.**

"**Yes you do."**

"**NO I DON'T!"**

"**YES YOU DO!"**

"**NO I DON'T!"**

"**NO YOU DON'T"**

"**YES I DO! Hey!"**

"**Lord Elrond these are people from another world. We traveled there to Lady Deanna's house. Now we must find a way to get them home." Legolas explained. "Or I will go crazy." He added quietly to himself.**

"**Hey I heard that!" I yelled.**

"**I'm in no hurry to get home. I like it here. Cause there's Frodo." Jamie said while dreamily staring at Frodo.**

"**Oh yeah and please drop the lady thing. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are in no way ladies." I said.**

"**Hey! I don't mind if he calls me Lady and I am a lady and I don't mind." Jamie rambled.**

"**Stop saying words!" Me and Stanzi yelled. (AN: That's from Teen Girl Squad. I had to put it in there.)**

"**Well it will take me a while to figure out how exactly to get you home and you might have to see Lady Galadriel." Lord Elrond said.**

"**Sweet! The blondie with the freaky powers. Stanzi did you know Cate Blanchett played her in the movies. I wonder if she is prettier then in the movies." I rambled again. (I ramble a lot.)**

**Silence**

"**Has the council started yet?" I asked sweetly.**

"**No, we have been waiting for the ring bearer to get here." said Lord Elrond.**

"**Cool can we come too?" Stanzi asked.**

"**Women in the Council of Elrond. I hoped I would never see that." Boromir(Pig!) said.**

"**You jerk! If I had my combat boots on you would never be able to have children. You know Stanzi, that's why I like Legolas. And maybe Eomer. He isn't such a jerk." I ranted.**

"**Yes you and your friends may come to the council. I know if I don't let you come you will either find a way to get in or hurt me." Lord Elrond said as he looked wearily at me.**

"**Yeah! Cookies for you!" I squealed.**

"**Did you just squeal?" Nick asked.**

"**Yes. Yes I did."**

**A few minutes later**

"**I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!" I yelled as the maid tried to get me in a dress. "I am a baggy pants and a Julio's t-shirt wearing girl! I try to avoid wearing dresses. I sit at home playing video games. Not prancing around the mall flirting with guys! I am not wearing a dress!"**

**At the Council of Elrond**

"**So you finally got her to wear a dress. I could hear her yelling all the way across Rivendell." Aragorn chuckled.**

"**It was really funny watching her run around yelling and then that lady finally tackle her and put the dress on." Jamie said.**

"**Yeah, these dresses are really pretty. I bet Deanna would like them much better if they weren't this pinkish-purple color. She hates pink." Stanzi explained.**

**I just stood there in silence. The dress wasn't so bad. I just wish I can get a better color next time. Like blue or red or black. **

**We entered the Council and sat down. While they were talking me and Stanzi were saying everything they said. We have watched the movie a million times.**

**All of a sudden everybody jumped up and stated yelling.**

"**Hey idiots! Your yelling is giving me a headache and Frodo wants to take the ring to Mordor!" I yelled.**

**Everybody stopped and stared at me.**

"**Keep staring and I might do a trick for ya'll. Look at Frodo he's the one taking the ring."**

"**You have my blah blah blah blah blah blah." I tuned everything out then.**

"**Frodo baby I'm going with you!" Jamie cried.**

"**Oh no!" Frodo screamed as she ran up and hugged him.**

"**We'll go with ya'll too." Me and Stanzi said.**

"**I guess I'll go too." Nick grumbled.**

"**So where are we going?"**

**Everyone stare at the idiotic hobbit**

**So how did you like it? I added so stuff, took out some stuff, and corrected some spelling errors. R&R.**

**IRLost**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Elves, Cute Hobbits, and Lots of Craziness**

**Here is the second chappie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my friends and me. Well of course I own myself. **

"**Are we there yet?" I whined.**

"**Twenty minutes." Stanzi said.**

"**You are wrong Lady Stanzi. It may be months before we reach Mordor." Aragorn said confused.**

"**Aragorn, it's a joke. This lady I know says twenty minutes every time someone asks her how long it is until we get there. Get it?" I asked.**

"**No." **

"**Okay. Nevermind."**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**What was that!" Jamie yelled.**

**Then somebody dropped out of the sky and landed into Legolas's arms.**

**It was a girl.**

"**Amanda!" Me, Jamie, and Stanzi yelled.**

"**Daddy!" Amanda squealed and hugged Legolas.**

"**Who are you and why did you just call me Daddy?" Leolas said as he set Amanda down and backed away.**

"**Leggy. You are my father." Amanda said in a very good Darth Vader voice. (AN: I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE DARTH VADER! Don't be a Vader Hater!)**

"**Legolas just ignore everything she says. Me and my friends have this very big inside joke and it would take a very long time to explain so just ignore her." I said to him. Then I turned to Amanda. **

"**Amanda this is the Fellowship for Lord of The Rings." I told her like she was a five year old. "You know that movie where they fight and stuff and the hobbit brings the r…"**

"**I know the movie Deanna. I just never got into it." Amanda replied. "So this is really Middle Earth huh? How did I get here? The one moment I'm at your house and the next I'm here in Leggy's arms." **

"**Why do people keep on calling me that?" Legolas cried.**

"**Calm down. Deep breaths." I said to him. **

"**It's a long story but we have a long way to walk, so let's walk and talk." Stanzi said.**

"**We begin at my house. Me, Stanzi, and Jamie are at my house relaxing and watching Lord of The R..." **

"**Just the basics Deanna." Jamie interrupted.**

"**K. The fellowship somehow ended up in my house. So we went to Kelsey's house…"**

"**Why did you go to Kelsey's house?" Amanda asked.**

"**Why do you people keep interrupting me? Anyways. We went to her house because we thought she could help. And she did." **

"**Yes. I can see that." **

"**So anyways she did help us and we were transported here. The End!" I finished proudly.**

"**Ok. Why is Nick here?" Amanda asked warily at Nick **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

"**Look at that door. I want that on my house." I said when we got to Moria.**

"**Even if we do get home I don't think the dwarfs will take the door off of Moria so you can put it on your house." Stanzi said.**

**I was tuning everything out until Gandalf said, "Speak friend and enter."**

"**But what does it mean?" Frodo asked.**

"**If you are a friend you say the password."**

**Then he said something in another language and yelled at Pippen. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then he sat there for a while pondering.**

"**I'm so board I'm wishing I could go shop. For clothes!" I yelled at Stanzi.**

"**Oh my gosh! Deanna wants to shop for clothes! The world is coming to an end!" Amanda screamed.**

"**Gandalf. What's the elfish word for friend?" Frodo asked.**

"**Melon."**

**And the gate opened.**

"**Yeah! It opened! Sweet!" I yelled. Then I started dancing, I kissed Legolas, He looked at me strange and then he ran into the mine.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amanda screamed, "There are dead bodies in here."**

**Legolas ripped an arrow out of one of the dwarfs. "Orcs."**

"**Everyone out." I said.**

"**Wait! Frodo!" Jamie screamed as Frodo got grabbed by The Watcher in the lake.**

**I grabbed Aragorn's sword and ran out, "Hey I think I ate your cousin at The Korean House at home." Then I cut his tentacle off. **

**Legolas and Aragorn got Frodo from him and we ran inside just as it caved in.**

"**Great just great." Nick said.**

**We walked and walked and walked and walked then we stopped because Gandalf decided he wanted to forget where to go.**

"**Deanna. We know where to go why can't we just run down there they'll have to follow us." Stanzi whispered to me.**

"**No. Let's just wait for Gandalf." I replied.**

"**This way." He suddenly said.**

"**He's remembered." Pippen said.**

"**When in doubt follow your nose." Gandalf said.**

**Then we got to the place with the tomb. Gimli ran to it and started crying. Then Stanzi started to cry. And then Amanda. Then Jamie.**

"**Why are ya'll crying?" I asked.**

"**Because it's so sad." Stanzi wailed.**

"**Pippen don't touch…" I said as Pippen made the skeleton fall into the well, "Well now girls ya'll might be crying because of pain not sadness."**

**Then Boromir did the stupid thing of running out the door. Then he ran back in because um duh the orcs are coming.**

"**I need a sword please someone. So I can kill some ugly orc butt." I said.**

"**Well everyone has only one and they are using them." Stanzi replied.**

"**Then I guess we'll have to kick and bite." I said.**

"**Time to kick some Orc butt." Nick said.**

**The orcs rushed in and we broke their necks and stuff like that. And we fought some more. **

"**They have a cave troll." Boromir said.**

"**Of course they do. That's why I need a sword." I replied.**

"**Fine have mine. I have my bow and arrow." Legolas said as he gave me his sword.**

"**Frodo!" Jamie screamed.**

**Then it all happened in slow motion. Frodo fell to the floor and we killed the cave troll.**

"**Jamie you know he's not dead." I whispered to her.**

"**I know he isn't but it must've hurt."**

**We ran to him as he was waking up.**

"**You scared Jamie to death." Nick said. "To bad you didn't kill her."**

"**Nick. Bad boy." I said as I slapped him.**

"**Ow."**

"**We better get going guys before this place is crawling with orcs." Stanzi said.**

**We ran into the great hall place and the orcs surrounded us. But then they ran away.**

"**Run!" I yelled.**

**We ran to the bridge and Boromir almost fell. We ran until we got to the gap. Legolas jumped and then Boromir jumped with two of the hobbits. Then Aragorn was going to toss Gimli. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He jumped and would've fell if Legolas hadn't of grabbed him by the beard.**

"**Not the beard!"**

**Then me and Stanzi jumped. We helped Jamie and Amanda jump. And then Nick jumped with Sam. And just as Aragorn and Frodo were going to jump the bridge crumbled more. **

"**Frodo no. Lean forward!" Jamie yelled. **

**I hope you liked it. Review! **

**IRLost P**


	4. AN

Ok so my computer is messed up and I thought that I had finished the new chapter two but I didn't and I already put it up on the site. And I have none of my old stuff still on the computer. Cause it crashed. So just be patient and I will fix it. Thanks.

IRLost


End file.
